Uncle Jacob Dread
Uncle Jacob Dread is the patriarch of the Dread Family. He and five of his family members are found in the form of stone busts outside Disney World's Haunted Mansion. Beneath each bust is a small symbol and a rhyming epitaph. The epitaphs help to determine which family member murdered which, as they are all a part of a murder mystery created for the Haunted Mansion's queue line. Story Jacob's epitaph reads: "Greed was the poison he had swallowed He went first, others followed His killer's face, he surely knew Now try to discover who killed who" Jacob was the first of his family to die, as his epitaph suggests. It is unknown how, but sometime in life, he aquired a large fortune. This fortune seems to be the main motive for the murders. The deadly sin of greed is what drove Jacob, so it is likely he hardly shared his cash, instigating the others to kill for it. From his epitaph, one can tell that he was poisoned, proving he was killed by Bertie. This is shown both on Bertie's bust, in which he has a serpent around his neck he would've milked for the poison, and above his epitaph, where one can see a bottle of poison. His relation to Bertie is unknown, though it is asssumed the two are brothers. The only known relationship Jacob has to any of the other five is with Aunt Florence. From the titles that come before their names, we can tell they are husband and wife, and possibly the Aunt and Uncle of the twins as well as the parents of Cousin Maude. Unused Before the actual busts were in place, the plan for the family was slightly different. Durring development is the only time the family is reffered to as the "Dread Family". The story was similar, but included two extra family members and rather than being murdered, Jacob seems to have died of natural causes. Beyond figuring out who killed who, the attraction's busts would whisper to each other and to the guests, giving clues about where Jacob's Fortune was hidden. The answer to its location would have been inside a large urn on the front lawn of the mansion. An unused epitaph for Jacob reads: Where my fortune was hidden, I never revealed. Though to find it, my relatives wheeled and dealed. That none of them found it should come as no news. Now in their ghostly whispers, perhaps you'll find the clues. Where my fortune was hidden, I never revealed. Though to find it, my relatives wheeled and dealed. That none of them found it should come as no news. Now in their ghostly whispers, perhaps you'll find the clues. Where my fortune was hidden, I never revealed. Though to find it, my relatives wheeled and dealed. That none of them found it should come as no news. Now in their ghostly whispers, perhaps you'll find the clues. Where my fortune was hidden, I never revealed. Though to find it, my relatives wheeled and dealed. That none of them found it should come as no news. Now in their ghostly whispers, perhaps you'll find the clues. Where my fortune was hidden, I never revealed. Though to find it, my relatives wheeled and dealed. That none of them found it should come as no news. Now in their ghostly whispers, perhaps you'll find the clues. Where my fortune was hidden, I never revealed. Though to find it, my relatives wheeled and dealed. That none of them found it should come as no news. Now in their ghostly whispers, perhaps you'll find the clues. Appearence Uncle Jacob is shown to be a well-groomed older man. He wears a monicle on his Right eye, which is squinting in disgust. His left eye peers at guests passing by as he hordes his fortune, which is composed of paper money, coins, jewelry, and a locked chest. He wears gloves and a cloak. He has a long mustache extending past his lips to the first of his two chins. Gallery Jacob Test.jpg|The cutout of Dread during a testing phase of the queue. Jacob Epitaph.jpg|Jacob's epitaph. Dread_Family.png|Jacob as he appears with the rest of his family. Urn.jpg|The Urn that Jacob left his fortune in (Testing Phase) Family Vinyls.jpg|Vinylmation Dread Family Jacob anf Maude.jpg|A collectible pin of Maude at Jacob's bust. Bertie and Jacob.jpg|A collectible pin of Jacob at Bertie's bust. Trivia *He ws the first of the family to die *He is in the center of the five busts. *This was found on a cardboard cutout of Jacob's bust durring the mansion's interactive que renovation. Before the queue was finished, he sat seperate from his family, advertising for the upcoming queue. In this version of his story, he died of natural causes and hid his fortune in an urn located at the mansion's front lawn. Guests could listen to the whispers of his family member's busts to figure this out. At that time of development, he was simply known as "Jacob Dread" *He was murdered by Bertie (poisoned). *A series of collectible pins shows the ghosts of the Dread family victims at the bust of their murderer. *One shows Jacob shaking a fist at Bertie's bust. *Another Shows Cousin Maude grinning grimmly at Jacob's bust, hoding a flame with a dollar sign on it. *Following the pattern of the other pins (ghost of victim with bust of their murderer), this suggests that Jacob killed Maude. However, this pin is an exception to the pattern, as Jacob did not have a victim to visit his bust, and Maude's victim was herself. Maude was actually the last to die, leaving her with the forune, thus the dollar sign, but was killed in a fire she accidentally started, thus the flame. This pin likely reflects upon how she has Jacob to thank for her fortune, and helps to bring the whole collection full circle *These pins were featured in a collection alongside the graves of the organist Ravenscroft, Master Gracey, and Captian Cullpeper Clyne. *It is unclear how he is related to the other members of his family, though it is assumed that he is the brother of Bertie, husband of Florance, Uncle of Forsythia and Wellington, and possibly the father of Maude (Being that his title is "Uncle", Florence's is "Aunt", and Maude's is "Cousin", it can be infered that they are all directly related, and that their titles were given as to who they are in relation to the twins, Wellington and Forsythia) *He and his family were all added in the 2010 interactive update to the Haunted Mansion's queue. *Imagineer Pete Carsillo said that he wanted to call them the Dreads so that it could open the door for families other than the Graceys to have lived in the Mansion, and that it creates a lot more possibilities. Category:Undead Category:Affably Evil Category:Aristocrats Category:Male Category:The Haunted Mansion Villains Category:Greedy Category:Deceased Category:Spouses Category:Theme Park Villains